


Romeo And Juliet

by Gallifreysfinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, LDSK, Mentioned Sexy Times, Murder, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreysfinest/pseuds/Gallifreysfinest
Summary: I’m sorry Alax
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Alax/Aaron Hotchner, Alax/Jason Gideon, Alax/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	Romeo And Juliet

Alax spun their chair in circles, sexual tension filling the building. The rest of the BAU was on a case, leaving Gideon, Reid, and Hotch. The tension was thick, and the silence deafening. Reid appeared behind Alax, startling them. “What’re you working on?” They inhaled sharply at the unexpected words. “I didn’t mean to scare you!” He smiled brightly, rubbing the back of his neck and ducking his head. “Don’t worry about it, I was just finishing up my paper work for the day.” Reid laughed, his hot breath ghosting Alax’s neck. 

Alax spun her chair so she was facing him and gave him a sly smile. “How are you and Hotch?” He blushed a dark crimson and squeaked out, “Fine!” He shifted on his feet back and forth, obviously embarrassed. “That’s good to hear,” they clapped him on the back and grinned. “I was worried you two would never get your shit together!” Reid gave her a cold stare, “How are you and Gideon?” Alax cringed at his question, not falling for his ‘innocent’ smile. “There is no ‘me and Gideon’!” They shot back so harshly Reid almost fell backwards.   
  


“Alax!” The yell startled them both, Reid jumping back away from their chair. Alax took the hint and quickly sprinted to Gideon’s office. “Yes, sir?” They put on their best professional face and adjusted the lapels on their leather jacket. “I need you to look over this paper work for me, you have the best eyes for detail here.” The paper in question sat right in front of Gideon on his desk, Alax without thinking leaned over and began scanning the paper. Gideon’s eyes went wide as their chest came in direct contact with his line of sight.   
  


Gideon’s eyes burned like and icy cold wind. Alax jumped back, blushing deeply. “I’ll just look over it a few more times myself and have Elle look over it as well.” He quickly shooed her away, Alax worried they had made the man uncomfortable and ducked out of the office. On their way back to the desk, Hotch collided with them. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He held a big stack of files labeled ‘Federal Bureau of Investigation’. Alax brushed it off with a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, Hotch!” They grinned at him, remembering the night they had spent together weeks prior.   
  


They stepped past him gracefully, grazing a hand across his tie on the way. Alax could feel Reid’s eyes piercing the back of their head. He was jealous, but that was the goal wasn’t it? Hours later, Alax had been engrossed in their paper work, completely shut off from the world around them. A gun shot rang through the building, making them jump up and pull their gun. They raced towards the sound, almost mechanically.   
  


They arrived at Gideon’s office and flung the door open, Reid stood over Gideon’s body. His hands were slick with blood, his eyes were red rimmed and swollen. He sniffled and hiccuped. That’s when Alax knew it was not Reid who killed him. Tears welled up in their eyes as they ran towards Reid, pulling him up away from the body. Hotch rushed into the room screaming, demanding to know what happened. Suddenly, Reid’s face turned a sickening shade of white. Hotch was screaming. Alax’s ears rang in and out, the room began to spin and they felt a piercing pain in their chest.   
  


Ried ran towards them, catching their body just before they hit the ceramic coated floor. The world went black and the ringing stopped as they lost consciousness. Hotch and Reid looked up and down, unable to locate the shooter. Hotch ran his fingers around the entrance wound on Alax’s chest. “It was a sniper.”   
  


~Fin~


End file.
